


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by LibbyWeasley



Series: Fun and Games [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Party Games, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season 1, sex in a closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: Skye locks Fitz and Jemma in a closet. They take advantage of some alone time.





	Seven Minutes in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunalso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/gifts).



> Since @sunalsolove blesses us with FitzSimmons smut at least once a week, this is my contribution to her birthday celebration. Happy birthday! Here is some birthday sex :)
> 
> This fic is the second in the Fun and Games series. The first one is Truth or Dare. This stands alone (since there is no plot...at all) but reading the the other one first will clue you in on their relationship. Also, there is no actual science of any kind. So pay no mind to Fitz's explanation of how magnets work.
> 
> And a huge thank you to @blancasplayground for being an amazing person, an awesome beta, and completely willing to discuss the logistics of FS having sex in small spaces on the Bus. :)

“No, Fitz,” Jemma sighed in exasperation. “The sample vials obviously go on the bottom shelf. ‘V’ is for vials.”

Fitz threw up his hands. “Sample vials should go under ‘S,’” he said grumpily. 

Ward, Coulson, and May were out on a mission, so they were taking the opportunity to straighten up the small storage closet off the lab. Though calling it a closet may have been generous. It was really just a tiny space big enough for three walls of shelves and a door. So as they worked, she was practically on top of him and now it seemed that Fitz was not grasping her system. It was frustrating.

“You two are adorable with your awkward foreplay.”

Jemma looked up at the sound of Skye’s voice and was surprised to see the door to the storage closet sliding shut. 

“I’ll be back to let you out later. Have fun!” came Skye’s voice, muffled by the thick door. 

“Skye!” Fitz yelled, pounding on the door and pushing at the handle. “Let us out.” 

Jemma looked thoughtfully at the door. “Seven minutes in heaven,” she said under her breath. 

“What was that, Simmons?”

She shook her head and looked at Fitz, who had stepped closer to her in the cramped space, apparently having given up his attempt to force the door open. 

“Seven minutes in heaven. It is some sort of party game. Skye was telling me about it the other day.”

“Seven minutes in heaven? What does that even mean?

Jemma licked her lips. “Two people are locked in a cupboard together for seven minutes —“

“What are we supposed to do together in the dark for seven minutes?” Fitz asked. Then he smiled. “Oh, so she thinks if she locks us in here, then —“

“We’ll spend the whole time snogging and admit our true feelings, yes.”

Fitz went back to the door again, maneuvering around her in the space that was hardly big enough for the two of them, examining the locking mechanism this time. “This isn’t a deadbolt. It’s a magnetic lock.” He ran his fingers over the door and Jemma shivered. “I think I can disengage it from this side.”

“Fitz...what if instead of unlocking the door, we made sure that Skye couldn’t _unlock_ it from the outside?”

The only light in the closet came from the blue emergency lights, so she couldn’t see his face well. But Jemma could still sense his body relax as he realized what she was saying. 

“I miss you, Fitz. And I feel really...frustrated,” she said slowly, lowering her voice. 

“I think there is an emergency kit on the top shelf. There should be a compass in there. I might be able to use that.”

Jemma grabbed the kit and opened the pouch that held the compass, carefully handing it to Fitz. 

After opening the case, Fitz used the magnet from inside the compass to engage with the other magnet, effectively sealing the door shut even if the lock was disengaged from the outside. 

“I love you.” Jemma had said the words without thinking. They had bounced around in her head often enough, but she had never actually said them out loud. 

“You do?” Fitz asked. “You’ve never said.”

“Of course I do. I mean, I’ve thought it.”

“I do, too,” Fitz said quickly. “Love you, I mean.”

She had been afraid her inadvertent confession would make things awkward between them, but Fitz was smiling at her and she knew she was smiling back at him. 

“So, Simmons,” he said, reaching for her, “why do we need to keep Skye out? She already locked us in here.”

Jemma kissed his cheek and then pulled him down so she could whisper in his ear. “What I have in mind might take us longer than seven minutes.”

“And what did you have in mind, Dr. Simmons?” Fitz teased, sliding his hands down her back before gripping her bum and pulling her against him. 

Jemma’s head was spinning at the contact, just as he’d intended, so she didn’t feel any guilt about not answering his question. Instead, she captured his mouth and kissed him with everything she had. She pushed her tongue against his and rolled her hips, seeking friction. 

It wasn’t really difficult to keep herself in check normally. They were in the field and busy in the lab. Whatever she felt during those long days of working side by side, or from the thrill of their stolen kisses, could just be tamped down. But now that there was the promise of release her whole body was in overdrive. She needed him to touch her. She needed him inside her. 

Not breaking their kiss, she started undoing buttons, both hers and his, as his hands moved slowly over her body. Fire burned everywhere his fingers stroked across her skin. He untucked her blouse and slid his hands across her ribs and up her sides, finally coming to rest with his thumbs on her bra, rubbing small circles on the fabric. 

She swept her tongue across his bottom lip, drawing it between her teeth, and she could feel the smile on his lips as she reached the end of his buttons, not bothering to push the shirt off his arms, and started sliding down his zip. 

“Jemma.” 

The way he said her name always sent a tingle of awareness through her, but having him say it with his fingers making their way inside her bra was so much more intense and she let out a moan. 

Fitz had managed to push her bra down and was lazily kissing across her breasts, carefully avoiding her nipples. 

“Fitz, please.” She wasn’t sure what she was asking him, and since he was clearly already occupied, she turned her focus to pulling off her jeans and knickers, tugging them down as far as she could without disrupting Fitz’s progress and then kicking them the rest of the way off. Then, since it felt strange to be standing there with only her unbuttoned blouse, she pushed it over her shoulders and unclasped her bra. As her bra fell away, Fitz finally swept his tongue across her nipple, which she may have been pushing towards him, and she felt her knees go weak. 

“I can’t wait,” she whined, impatiently pushing at his shoulder. 

His hands were holding her in place while he alternated kissing her breasts and licking across her pebbled nipples. The feel of his mouth on her sent a zing of electricity straight to her center and her body pulsed with need. She was almost certainly embarrassingly wet for him. 

She reached down between them and stroked up and down his length through his trousers until he finally relented, releasing her nipple from his mouth and returning to kiss her lips. 

His hands drifted lower as his tongue slid into her mouth, mapping it in that precise way he always used to explore her body, and Jemma wrapped a leg around him, reveling in the feel of his clothed body against her naked skin. It felt very naughty. Of course, having sex with her best friend in a closet while they were supposed to be working was also naughty. But being naked when he wasn’t made her burn with need and she desperately wanted him to fill the ache inside her. 

She slipped her hand into the opening in the fabric of his boxers and wrapped her hand firmly around his prick before freeing him. She dropped to her knees in what she hoped was a sexy way, narrowly avoiding bumping into the shelves behind her, keeping her eyes locked on his face. 

His head fell back and she smiled as his hips jerked in anticipation. Wrapping a hand around the base, she slowly dragged her tongue down the length of him before taking him into her mouth. The sounds coming from him spurred her on and she bobbed her head faster. She buried her free hand between her legs, rubbing circles over her clit in the same rhythm she was using on his cock. 

“Fuck...Jemma. You better stop,” he panted. 

She could feel the tension in his body and as much as she wanted to keep going and make him come right then, she also wanted to feel him inside her. Jemma stood up as gracefully as she could and he held her close, dropping kisses into her hair. Not willing to wait any longer, she pulled him towards the door, the only clear surface in the small space, not sure what they were going to do next. But Fitz anticipated her problem and already had a solution. “If you put your hands on the door —“

“Of course.” Jemma turned in his arms and braced her hands against the door, arching her body. As she turned in his embrace, his hands moved from her back to rest on her breasts once more and he returned to his sweet torture, using his fingers this time instead of his mouth, while she wiggled her ass against him. 

She was just about to reach for him when his hands were gone, and then she felt his cock tease at her entrance. The head of his cock dragged across her folds and she shifted her hips so it bumped against her clit. A low moan escaped her mouth and she wondered if it was possible to combust out of pure lust. 

“Fitz,” she pleaded on a whimper. “Please...I need you now.”

She pushed back against him and he slid easily inside her. The stretch was welcome and she tried to stifle the moan that was ripped from her, but it didn’t matter because his fingers started moving on her clit and then she couldn’t stop any of the sounds from escaping. Hopefully this space was at least somewhat soundproof.

His slow motions, designed to drive her crazy, gradually picked up speed as she used her leverage from the wall to push back against him. 

She let her forehead drop against the door as pleasure washed over her and she heard her name spilling from his lips. The room was dim, but her other senses were on fire. The sound of their bodies moving together. The feel of his trousers against her bare skin every time he thrust into her. His fingers circling her clit. Everything was more intense and she felt her control slipping away. 

Much too soon, her inner walls tensed around him and she cried his name as she came. Ripples of pleasure coursed through her and eventually her whole body relaxed as he gripped her hips tightly, driving in to the hilt before coming inside her. 

Wrapping one arm around her waist to keep her upright, he rubbed gently along her spine with his free hand as her breathing slowed. She felt completely relaxed. And happy. She realized she hadn’t felt this way in a long time. 

When he stepped back and their bodies were no longer joined, she felt the loss intensely. Turning to face him again, she kissed his cheek. 

“Jemma?”

“Hmm?” she answered, delightfully sleepy after their recent exertions. 

“Are you feeling better?”

She laughed. 

“You were feeling frustrated? You seem more relaxed now.”

She slapped at his shoulder playfully and he wrapped his arms around her before kissing her again. 

When they broke apart, she sighed. “I suppose we should get cleaned up and back to work.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Fitz said wistfully. “Remind me to tell Skye that this is a great game,” he joked. 

“Not a word to her, Fitz. I’ll never hear the end of it. All she wants to talk about is how we’d be great together and how you’re the perfect guy for me.”

The smile on Fitz’s face grew the more she talked. 

“She’s not wrong,” he pointed out. 

“No, she’s not,” she agreed, pulling him down for another kiss now that their clothes were back in place. 

“How do I look?” Jemma asked. 

“Beautiful,” was his immediate response. 

“I meant, do I look like I was having sex in a closet?”

“Yes, and you are beautiful,” Fitz said seriously. Even though there wasn’t a lot of light, she could still make out those blue eyes she could stare into forever. Except she couldn’t. They had work to do. 

Using her fingers to comb through her hair, she said, “We should get back to work.”

He removed the magnet and tried the door. It was still locked from the outside. 

“Skye hasn’t come back yet.” That was a relief. 

“Just give me a minute to get this open,” Fitz said as he moved his fingers over the mechanism. Very talented fingers. Fingers that had so recently been on her. Her gaze locked on his hands and she hoped he wouldn’t see the way she reacted to seeing him work. He obviously wasn’t as affected by her presence. 

“Jemma, don’t do that.”

“Do what?”

“You’re looking at me again.”

“I can’t look at you?” He turned his head towards her and she raised her eyebrows. 

“Not if you want to get back to work.”

She bit her lip and considered, but then the lock disengaged and the bright lights from the lab intruded on their private space. 

When Skye returned to the lab some time later, she seemed disappointed that they were hard at work. 

“Skye, you’re back,” Jemma greeted her. “You were gone considerably longer than seven minutes.”

Skye looked at her for a moment. “Coulson just called in. They will be back soon. How did you get out? I thought the door locked from the outside,” Skye asked. 

“Oh, Fitz can do amazing things with his hands,” Jemma responded innocently, ignoring the snort and subsequent coughing fit from Fitz. 

Skye shot a look at Fitz, and then turned back to Jemma. “Coulson wants us all to meet for a debrief when they get back.”

“Lovely. We’ll just finish here and be out in a bit.”

When they were alone again, Jemma put her hand on Fitz’s arm. “You are going to give us away.”

“Jemma,” he said rolling his eyes and making air quotes, “amazing things with my hands?”

“They are quite amazing,” she said, giving him a quick kiss after checking to make sure they were alone. 

“If you were impressed with that, I could show you more later.”

“I’d be very interested in that, Dr. Fitz. For science, of course,” she shot back, giving him a grin. 

“I do love you, though,” he said, serious again. 

“I love you, too.” She kissed his cheek and then squealed when he wrapped his arms around her and he leaned down for another kiss. “Now let’s go save the world.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> There will be at least one more fic in this series...where they get to play never have I ever.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr/pillowfort/discord @LibbyWeasley.


End file.
